When an arrow is released by a bow, considerable energy is transmitted from the bow to the arrow. The arrow therefore leaves the bow at a speed of up to 60-70 metres per second. This energy is produced by the tension of the bow which consists of a rigid central part and two flexible limbs arranged thereon as extensions thereof. The respective bow string is fastened in the region of the free ends of the two limbs. When the bow string is pulled, the limbs of the bow are bent and energy is therefore stored, the energy being released again by the relaxation of the limbs during the firing of the arrow. Vibrations of up to 50 Hz and higher are obviously produced during the relaxation of the limbs, or during the striking of the bow string, these vibrations being transmitted to the entire bow and therefore also to the arrow just leaving the bow. Logically, this impairs the accuracy of fire. In competitive shooting, even slight deviations from the optimum trajectory have significant consequences with respect to victory or defeat.
So-called stabilisers have been developed to overcome this problem. These are rod-shaped elements which are screwed at one end into the central part of the bow and have weights at their free ends. However, weights can also be arranged at the beginning and in the centre of the stabiliser. The stabilisers are designed such that they resiliently absorb the undesirable vibrations and stabilise the bow so the vibrations are transmitted to the arrow to the slightest possible extent. It has been found that one or even several stabilisers which are screwed in the direction of fire, i.e. on the side of the bow remote from the bow string, do not have the desired effect. The effect may be improved if backwardly directed counter-stabilisers or compensators are provided in addition to one or more so-called front stabilisers. Connecting pieces which may be screwed into the threaded hole provided for the front stabilisers on the front of the bow have been developed for fastening these counter-stabilisers. These connecting pieces in turn have a threaded hole in their axial extension on which the front stabiliser may be screwed. Threaded holes which are directed obliquely backwardly are additionally provided on the connecting piece for the fastening of two counter-stabilisers. It is also possible to provide points of attachment for two additional front stabilisers apart from those for the two counter-stabilisers. The term "spider" has been adopted as a name for the connecting pieces. Moreover, the English name "V-bar" is also known. However, as it is considered undesirable for various reasons if the two backwardly directed counter-stabilisers are placed close to the central part of the bow, attempts have been made to arrange an additional tubular extension piece between the connecting piece and the central part. However, this produces an additional, detrimental threaded joint.
It has been found that the development of the best stabilising effect by the front and counter-stabilisers depends quite decisively on the optimum fastening thereof on the central part of the bow. The accurate alignment, i.e. rotational position, of the screwed-in connecting piece as well as the rigid, i.e. clearance-free transition from the central part of the bow via the connecting piece or pieces to the stabilisers are important factors. Particular requirements are therefore placed on this transition region from a physical point of view.